¿Traicion o Verdad?
by liilamak
Summary: La vida de los mortifagos, creo que ellos a pesar de ser lo que son tienen sentimientos que los hacen muy fuertes entre ellos, esta historia sera basada en el diario de Pansy Parkinson pues la acaban de asesinar :o
1. El diario

**hola! soy Rebeca escribiendoles desde saltillo, coahuila, Mexico!, bueno adoro tanto HP que decidi hacer este fic... sobre la irritable Pansy Parkinson...pero como saber por que ella es asi?, bueno me quise meter en su vida -sin hacer copia de J., porque ella es fantastica- y hacerla un poquito a mi modo obviamente sin modificar muchos aspectos del libro mmm algo asi como escribir el guion de una pelicula ja!; simpre me parecieron misteriosos estos slytherins asi que bueno mi imaginacion a divagado tanto que me ah llevado a ponerlos de esta forma...-desde mi punto de vista, claro- y saber que les parece esta divertida chica desde el punto de vista de ella-ajaja escrito por mi- me entienden?, bueno jajaja mejor leanla ustds.**

**besos!**

**Disfrutenla, independientemente si les gustó o no, obvio recivo sus rr y comentarios!!, si quieren salir en el fic, diganme por el msn poniendo sus caracteristicas de slytherin o cualquier otra casa! pero diganme!!! o tambien si ven que me pueden decir algo para agregar a la historia, diganmelo con todo confianza!!!**

**mi msn es: ****pansy_**

**Primer capitulo: Soy Pansy Parkinson**

Hola soy Pansy Parkinson, si esa misma, la que ustedes están pensando en sus retorcidas mentes manipuladas por los fanfics cursis y lastimeros; se lo que piensan en este mismo instante: _y quien es esta, que nos insulta a si? Y a los fanfics tan bonitos que se escriben a qui…creo que la conozco, me suena mmm… será acaso la zorra, la tonta que babea por Malfoy, que se acuesta con medio sexo masculino en Hogwarts? Si, creo que es esa._

Pues lamento decepcionarlos pero ahora, en este preciso momento no soy _esa_.

Saben lo que es que alguien te diga o te trate como una zorra cuando en realidad esas personas con la cabeza por debajo de mi suelo no saben ni me conocen?

Es simplemente… estresante, que alguien tan huecas (cos) como ustedes piensen asi de mi, cuando yo no se ni pito de ustedes.

Dejen de leer esos fanfics en donde Draco se enamora de Granger, en donde le jura amor eterno y no se que tonterías mas, que se perfectamente que el nunca, pero lean bien NUNCA, en su vida le diría o haría algo así, ni por ella ni por nadie.

Mejor aterricen los pies en la tierra, que se que lo han hecho alguna vez, a lo mejor no soy nadie para criticar u opinar acerca de esos hermosos pero irreales fics, se también que estarán diciendo pobre se nota que no tubo infancia o algo por el estilo, y es verdad, yo solo quiero ayudarlas un poquito en este mundo cruel y despiadado, porque ami también me gustan esas historias, es mas, creí ser la protagonista de una de ellas pero obviamente eso y digo eso por que no puede pasar.

Si alguien sabe de esto, quien mejor que yo..? Solo espero chicas (cos) estar ayudándolas –y me enfoco mas a las chicas por que se que somos las mas dejadas de llevar por estas cosas que los chicos- y no perjudicarlas.

Tal ves ustedes dirán –a mi que coño me importa saber acerca de la vida de esta tipa?- bueno, decidí hacer esto porque estoy harta, si, harta, de que todos piensen que soy una hueca de la cabeza y una fácil, por esto y por muchas razones mas eh decidido que me conozcan, o traten de hacerlo. Por que en el fondo siempre tienen aunque sea una parte de mi - ja! Que ególatra me oí-

Bien aquí boy..

Nací en Londres, Inglaterra el 3 de marzo, en una casa, que digo, en la mansión Parkinson Gaunt, a cargo de los mejores medí magos de Londres, rodeada de fama, fortuna, y unos padres excelentes, bueno ni tanto, tenia todo lo que una niña deseara, ecepto comprensión y un poco de amor.

Exacto un poco de amor, mis padres siempre fueron muy secos con migo, sobre todo mi padre, mi madre no tanto, creo que como toda madre que quiere a un hijo aunque no se lo demuestre, como ami por ejemplo, me lo demostraban cumpliendo cada capricho que se me ocurría por mas caro o estupido que fuera.

Eh aquí, que hoy en día, por eso soy, una caprichosa y malcriada y a mucha honra por que gracias a ello descubrí muchas cosas que la vida te tiene preparadas como un momento de mierda en tu vida.

Sigo con el tema, una disculpa por mi vocabulario pero es que esto es muy difícil de decir y aquí me siento libre! –literalmente, por que en realidad me siento una _don nadie_-

La fortuna de mis padre era muy grande casi como la de los Malfoy, no lo niego, me gusta estar rodeada de cosas caras, gente famosa -aunque no las conozca- y admiración hacia mi, eso que ni que, me hace sentir grande.

Como en cada cumpleaños, mis padres siempre organizaban una fiesta en grande para mi, aunque al final la cumpleañera siempre terminara yéndose a dormir antes que los invitados, -claro que eso fue durante los primeros años de vida, como hasta los 6-; mis regalos no eran la excepción, siempre eran caros y lujosos aunque fuera un oso de peluche. Cuando fui creciendo mis regalos –obviamente- fueron cambiando a… otras cosas. - no sean chismosas (sos), durante el trayecto de mi relato les iré diciendo que me fueron regalando, de acuerdo?, bien creo que si entendieron-

Draco Malfoy, si el mismo, el guapo, atlético, arrogante, orgulloso, mujeriego, apasionado, sexoso, prejuicioso, malcriado, si ese mismo que pasa por sus cabezas pervertidas y cursis, ese, aunque debo informarles que en su niñez no era asi, bueno tal vez guapo jajajaja perdón, guapísimo; el era todo un caballero, si hermoso no creen?, pero lastima que las personas cambian con el paso del tiempo, pero eso es mas adelante.

Cuando yo tenia mmm… 6 años, si, seis, mis padres – como siempre- me organizaron una fiesta muy hermosa y –obviamente- lujosa, en la mansión Parkinson, y ahí mismo fue donde conocí al gran Draco Malfoy – en ese entonces pequeñín Draco Malfoy-.

Cuando ya casi era mi hora de irme a dormir, mi madre me llevo a mi cuarto media hora antes de mi hora de dormir y me dijo que la esperara sentada en mi cama y que no me ensuciara o algo por el estilo, yo como siempre, de niña buena y obediente, me senté en mi cama y me puse a esperar a mi madre. No tardo mucho y cuando iba a preguntarle que por que me había echo esperar –cosa que desde pequeña no me gusta-, me sorprendió ver que iba acompañada de una señora…

Flash back:

_-__Mami, por que me hiciste esper…- La unica hija de los parkinson se habia levantado de su cama y puesto su pequeñas manitas en su cintura, arrugando levemente el vestido de gamuza verde olivo, frunciendo levemente el ceño un tanto molesta, pero al ver que su madre entraba acompañada de una señora alta y estilizada, de cabellos rubios y vestido sumamente elegante, y al lado de ella un niño, de parecido a ella, alzo su mentón, se alisó su vestido y junto sus manitas detrás de su espalda._

_-Pansy querida, tu madre no te ha enseñado esos modales, a si que saluda como se debe a Narcisa Malfoy y a su hijo Draco.-_

_La aludida inmediatamente tendió su mano derecha hacia la señora rubia y la saludo como toda una doncella._

Inter flash

Hago una pausa para decirles que me acorde que me sentía un tanto miedosa por aquella señora, ya que mis padres nombraban mucho a esa familia, me enteraba por que de "casualidad" escuchaba algunas conversaciones de ellos, pero la verdad esque casi nunca, mas bien, la mayoría de las veces, no entendía ni pico de lo que hablaban hasta después de varios años… bien ahora seguiré presentándoles mas acerca de cómo mi vida ha transcurrido y como puedo –espero yo- ayudarlas con cosas en su vida muggle, pero por ahora tengo mucho sueño ya que me eh estado desvelando en como hacer esto sin que nadie –mas que ustedes- se enteren.

Bueno sueñen con migo… jajajaja

Atentamente, su amiga, Pansy Parkinson.

**Bueno, bueno que les parecio?, espero que bien.. je.. creo que ahora si me entendiron.. va ir revelando varios hechos importantes de su vida..duro no? bueno espero que algun dia esa chica cambie... je pondre a otros personajes en su vida...no tienen nada que ver en HP pero este fic es para unos grandes amigos y para el bendito msn que me unio a ellos por ser fan de HP, ahora... conosco a mucha gente en todo el pais.. suena como a magia, no cren?**


	2. El Asesinato

**hola de nuevo!, traigo otro capitulo de esta historia, se me ocurrio otra idea, pero en si el fic no cambia. Es solo para derle mas emocion... je bueno espero que lo disfruten mucho y que le entiendan.**

**Estan haciendo una investigacion por que a Pansy Parkinson la asesinaron, y pues encuentran su diario y lo publican.. esta muy padre, es lo mejor que creo que se me ah ocurrido.**

**xoxo**

Enserio que los profesores parece que lo único para lo que sirven, es para hacerte la vida de cuadritos; maldita Minerva, esa profesora ruca, con ojos de sapo.. me las va apagar.. algún día..!!!

En fin no estoy aquí por eso, estoy, por que me comprometí con ustedes a mejorarles sus vidas muggles jajajajaja bueno… y también que me conozcan de verdad… y para desahogarme, etc… bien donde me quede… ah si, en cuando conocí a Malfoy hummm....

Inter flashbacks

_-Un placer conocerla - Pansy Parkinson hizo una pequeña y perfecta reverencia hacia la mujer rubia que __tenía frente a ella. _

_-El gusto es mío Pansy Parkinson- dijo la en un tono neutro, petrificando a la aludida con sus ojos azules._

_Pansy desvío la mirada de aquel rostro, pues le había provocado un poco de temor, aunque no le dijera nada para hacerla sentir semejante cosa, pero esto le importo pocos segundos pues algo mas interesante llamo su atención; fijo sus ojos en el pequeño que estaba aun lado de la Sra. Malfoy, hipnotizándose por completo con sus ojos grises haciendo que Draco le devolviera la mirada examinándola, imitando las formas de saludar a la gente como su padre, con una chispa de picardía e inocencia._

_-El es mi hijo__, Draco Malfoy- dijo Narcisa Malfoy tomándolo por los hombros. Y al escuchar su nombre el pequeño Malfoy, inmediatamente avanzo un paso, lo justo para tomar la mano de la pequeña Pansy y depositar un suave beso en su mano derecha._

_A esto Pansy se puso colorada de las mejillas, soltando una risita nerviosa y mirando inmediatamente a su madre y a la madre de Draco, pero se llevo una sorpresa al ver que en la cara de las dos señoras, se mostraba una perfecta sonrisa._

_-Bien, ahora dejemos a los chicos para que… jueguen un rato- soltó de un momento a otro la madre de Pansy seguida por una aceptación de la madre de Draco, cerrando tras si la puerta._

_Los niños se miraron intensamente como si con eso, fuesen a comprobar que estaban seguros el uno del otro._

_-Toma esto es para ti- Draco Malfoy había sacado de su pantalón una caja, Pansy arqueo una ceja, tomo la caja entre sus manos y observo que esta era de gamuza negra adornada con un moño verde y plata y en una esquina descansaba una tarjeta, en donde con una caligrafía muy pulcra se podía observar: De la familia Malfoy._

_Pansy la abrió muy cuidadosamente, temiendo romperla o hacerle algo, si eso era el envoltorio que seria el regalo._

_Cuando por fin abrió la caja, sus ojos brillaron al ver una hermosa serpiente de peluche, pero no era cualquier peluche, pues sus ojos eran pequeñitos diamantes color gris y su pelaje era bastante suave._

_Pansy se quedo petrificada, no lo podía creer, sus ojos brillaron, eso era lo mas bonito que había visto en sus 7 años de vida, ese peluche había sido su perdición toda la semana, pues desde que lo vio en el aparador de la juguetería mas lujosa, se enamoro de el, ahora supo por que sus padres habían desistido en comprárselo._

_No dijo nada, tomo su peluche y con muchísimo cuidado lo poso sobre su cama, Draco la veía un tanto alterado pues no conocía muy bien cual había sido su reacción, pero se sorprendió infinitamente cuando Pansy lo abrazo por el cuello con tanta efusividad._

_-Ve-veo que te ah gustado tu regalo- Draco trato se soltarse de Pansy pero esta no lo dejaba._

_Draco se estaba hastiando pero justo cuando le iba a decir que se quitara, Pansy lo soltó de un jalon y se puso seria._

_-Muchas gracias por su regalo Sr. Malfoy- Dijo Pansy un tanto cohibida por su actitud, y coloreada hasta las orejas de rojo, se aliso su vestido pues sabia que no debía comportarse de esa manera pero la emoción le gano a su pequeño corazón._

_-De nada Srta. Parkinson-Draco volvió a tomar su postura de niño adulto, al igual que Pansy._

Fin Flashbacks

Ehh, perdón pero se me olvido presentarme antes, mi nombre es Dakotta Firence, soy investigadora y trabajo para el Ministerio de Magia y Hechicería, en el departamento de Asesinatos Múltiples.

Estoy haciendo una investigación acerca del caso de la Srta. Pansy Serena Parkinson Gaunt, la cual fue asesinada el domingo 8 de marzo del presente año, en las afueras de la ciudad de Londres, al parecer saliendo de su trabajo de Derecho Mágico –leyes- en el ministerio de magia.

Es una pena que esta ex – Slytherin fuera asesinada con un Avada Kedavra, directamente hacia su corazón, pues no había ningún elemento muggle, con cual la dañasen o rastro de este.

Esto que acaban de leer fue un fragmento de su diario, el cual fue encontrado ayer por la mañana, en su mansión.

Sus dos hijos, Daniel Nigthmare Parkinson de 17 años de edad, y su hermana Alice Nigthmare Parkinson de 15, pidieron que se analizara y publicara su diario, y posteriormente capturar al culpable.

Ahora estos jóvenes se quedan con su padre el Sr. Tony Nigthmare, la familia esta muy devastada por que no tienen ni idea de quien pudo haber sido el o la culpable de esta tragedia, pues en los años que llevan como familia han estado perfectamente estables.

¿Será acaso que nuestra princesa de Hogwarts tubo un pasado obscuro, o algún rival que espero a tomas cartas en algún asunto pendiente ahora en presente, por una niñería del pasado, o fue simplemente que no gano un caso e hizo enojar al de dicho caso mandándola asesinar?

Pues eso esperamos descubrir. Si alguien sabe algo por favor comuniquese al departamento de Asesinatos Múltiples vía lechuza.

Gracias.

**UU que les parecio?, gracias a por sus rr !!!**


	3. Otro relato

**ALERTA: tuve que cambiar el nombre de la historia por que no se acomodava muy bien a la trama que la cambie un poco porcierto pero se que esta ahora va a ser mas intrigante jeje de eso que ni que....**

**Hola, jeje perdon por la tardanza, gracias a todos por sus felicitaciones espero poder actualizar rapido, pero si quieren una historia de verdad jajaja tendran que tener mucha paciencia, se lo que se siente tener que estar esperando por una de tus historias pero tranquilos que no pienso dejar este fic =D **

**Un beso y un abrazoooooo!! disfrutenloo!!**

**Alguna duda o comentario o lo que sea porfavor notifiquenmelo =D**

Disculpen la tardanza, pero hemos tenido algunos problemas en el Ministerio con respecto al asesinato de la Srita. Pansy Parkinson.

Al parecer alguien, del cual desconocemos su identidad, esta jugando con este caso, mandando cartas anónimas con respecto a la vida de joven de la .

Esta jugando sucio, pues ahora ah mandado datos sumamente relevantes de su vida, como con quien tenia mas frecuencia, memorias de su infancia, adolescencia, juventud, y hasta el día de su muerte, tiene prácticamente recuerdos de toda su vida, lo mas curioso es que son cosas intimas de la joven, de su vida privada, como si quisiera desvelar algún secreto de su pasado oculto, aunque todavía no estamos seguros de ello...

Recuerdan cuando termine de pasarles el episodio de su cumpleaños en el cual conoció a el joven Draco Malfoy, bueno el autor de su homicidio, agrega una nota en donde anexa información acerca de el Sr. Gerad Nathaniel Grindelwald Skorgovitch, diciendo que por esos mismos momentos la familia Grindelwald pasaba por momentos muy desastrosos y de gran importancia para su vida pues tenían a su hijo de tan solo 6 años de edad y una gran muerte les estaba esperando a próximos meses.

Para ser exactos el trágico día 11 de septiembre, entre tanto eso vendrá mas delante, por ahora les dejare otro pedaso de memoria de la. Srita. Pansy Parkinson.

Hola, como están?, espero mejor que yo! Tengo un resfriado que creo que no se me curaría ni con mi muerte jajajaja eso es odioso, sobre todo en las noches cuando no puedo ni respirar jajaja y hablo toda gangosa giuuu!!

Mmm pero bueno el caso es que sigo insistiendo en ayudarlos un poco… hummm..... veamos que nos interesa… creo que después de lo del bombón de Draco Malfoy desearían saber que paso después, pues bueno, les diré que Draco desde ese día me llamo la atención –por no decir que me gustase- por que era demasiado pequeña y como saben los niños son demasiado curiosos, y por si fuera poco mi nuevo trauma seria Draco, por no mencionar a las entusiasmadas mamas a preparar el matrimonio de sus futuros hijos, aunque no sabrían que algo mas a delante fuese a pasar.

Des pues de lo que paso en mi cumpleaños numero 6, Draco y yo fuimos grandes amigos mmm..... se podría decir que como hermanos, pues así como nos queríamos, así nos peleábamos, imagínense: el contacto de dos niños malcriados, arrogantes, orgullosos, y para colmo mimados!, si, asi como lo ven, si Draco me hacia algo que me molestara, yo se lo pedía primero, bien, después si se negaba, le ponía mas autoritarismo a la orden, o si no de plano empezaba a pegarle o hacerle un berrinche a nuestras madres –aunque siempre terminasen riéndose de nosotros y contentándonos con galletitas de vainilla-pero eso fue hasta los 9 años… Por cierto ahora recuerdo algo muy embarazoso que me paso con el justo en una pelea…

**Flash back**

-¡Devuélvemela Draco Malfoy, o te boy a dar una patada en donde mas te duela, que vas a quedar sin herederos!- Pansy Parkinson yacía sujetada por su hombro impidiendo que alcanzara la carta sujeta en la mano izquierda del aludido, haciendo que este formara una sonrisa burlona.

-¿En verdad quieres quedarte sin hijos P a r k i n s o n?- *_duché* _pensó Pansy, había dado en el blanco, *_¿Por qué el maldito siempre tiene que saber todo?* _era cierto si no quería quedarse sin herencia no podía pegarle –ahí-,ella estaba idiotizada con el y no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas, el próximo año entrarían a Hogwarts y ella quería que fueran una pareja, envidiada por las chicas y alabada por los chicos..

Pansy se que do ida en sus pensamientos, pero el enojo por la carta que contenía su declaración taaaaaaaaaan cursi para el, que ni quería imaginarse lo que le diría si la leyera, de seguro se iría a otro país, se cambiaria el nombre y la identidad, no no y no! por ningún motivo – y menos por ella misma – permitiría que SU Draco se fuera, los Malfoy no estaban acostumbrados a esas cursilerías y esa carta era la mas cursi y melosa que había escrito, que hasta se avergonzó de ella misma; pero era una Parkinson y jamás se humillaban frente a las demás personas o se dejaban pisotear, eso ¡nunca!, aunque te estuvieras muriendo, jamás mostrarían amor, cosas cursis o algo por el estilo, jamás se debilitaban ante otras personas, jamás debían llorar por alguien, al contrario debían hacer que las demás personas lloraran por ella, siempre tenían, que digo, debían ser el centro de atención, siempre debían mantener la barbilla en alto y siempre pensar que eran mejores que los demás, pero que lastima ese día estaba mas avergonzada que nunca y no pudo ocultar mas su enojo.

Esto conllevo a que su cara pasara de un rojo intenso a una mueca de enojo muy fea, haciendo que su nariz respingona se contrajera formando arrugas desde su ceño hasta la boca torcida hacia la derecha.

Malfoy se divertía a lo grande, nunca la había visto con esa cara de endemoniada, parecía perro… Le acababa de quitar, a su parecer, una carta que momentos antes había visto con tanto esmero a la chica de 10 años, haciendo debajo de un árbol en _Malfoy Manior_, pero lo había evitado tanto al chico por ese dichosa carta, provocando en Draco mas que nada, molestia de que no lo pelara,¡que? ¿Acaso ahora era mas importante… eso, que EL, Draco Malfoy, el niño mas guapo de 10 años, el mejor en sus clases particulares de quidditch?, no, no lo iba a permitir y menos en ella, si tenia que molestarla… lo haría.

Ahora arrugado, yacía el pobre pedaso de pergamino en la mano izquierda de este, y con la otra evitando que una furiosa, pero mas que nada, roja de pies a cabeza Pansy Parkinson.

_*No, no, no empieces Parkinson, aguantetate eres fuerte, ¡maldita sea! __No lo hagas no, ¡NO!… demonios por que siempre tienes que terminar llorando como una mocosa, por favor ya tienes 10 años * _Pansy se reprimía mentalmente por haber dejado escapar esas lagrimas que fluían de sus ojos, contradiciendo a todas las reglas de una Parkinson digna de apellido y ahora todo por la borda; dejo de tratarse de soltar del chico que tenia frente a ella, con la cabeza gacha, extendió su mano blanquecina y le dijo rechinando sus dientes, claro, pero en un todo bajo de molestia

–D a m e l a c a r t a, _Malfoy- y eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso, Draco había arrugado el ceño tanto que sus cejas se podían unir en cualquier momento._

-¿Qué _Parkinson_?, no me digas que esto- señalando el pedaso de pergamino arrugado- es mas importante que YO Draco Malfoy- Draco solo atino a ver sus ojos negros brillando, pero de furia.

-¿sabes que _Malfoy_?, léelo ándale, te lo regalo, ya no lo quiero, pero no me atengo a las consecuencias- dicho esto dio media vuelta, gracias a merlín que no vio como estaba roja hasta las orejas, pero no podía soportar mas la humillación que iba a pasar el resto de su vida.

Draco Malfoy se quedo parado, atónito por la reacción de Pansy… jamás la había visto de ese manera, en fin, ahora podría ver que era lo que tenia a la niña tan ocupada durante el día y que por esa razón no le había puesto la atención debida.

Cuidadosamente desdoblo el pergamino y… sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante lo que estaba leyendo con letra finamente pulcra..

_Draco:_

_No se como te puedo explicar lo que me esta pasando, esto es muy… complicado, se que hemos tenido el placer de_

_conocernos mediante nuestros padres, y la verdad es que me has… cautivado en todos los sentidos,_

_eres un gran amigo, gran compañero y por que no alguien con quien desalojar mi furia jajajaja, _

_se que soy muy afortunada en contar con tigo_

_y con tan solo 10 años eh aprendido a_

_quererte en gran manera creo que me estas empezando a gust_

Después de eso no se podía ver nada más que un borrón de tinta negra, de seguro fue cuando se la arrebato, pero lo que mas le dejo pasmado fue la ultima palabra que casi completaba…

Era cierto lo que decía la carta, el también se sentía muy a gusto a su lado, le podía contar chistes, anécdotas, le podía presumir sus nuevos juguetes, podía lucirle su costosa ropa, pero lo que mas le gustaba, era que se podían descargar su enojo y además podían hacer travesuras ya sea en su mansión o en la de ella, pero siempre trataban de estar juntos, y mas ahora que los dos iban a entrar a Hogwarts, pero eso… se había terminado.

Arrugo de nuevo el papel, no lo podía creer… Pansy, su amiga, ¿pensando eso?, la que creía conocer, la que a sus ojos era una niña malcriada pero decidida en lo que quería nadie le decía que no, una de esas que te hacen doblegarte hasta que hagan lo que ella quiera, de carácter fuerte, autoritario, pero también dulce y divertido cuando quería, como recordaba las innumerables tardes en las que sus bromas y no cualquier broma si no pesada lo hacían reír hasta que el estomago le dolía, la que no mostraba sus sentimientos tan a la ligera, la que siempre tenia la barbilla en alto y esa pequeñita nariz respingona, simplemente no lo podía creer.

Parecía una locura, y ahora ella esa misma Pansy Parkinson delante de el bajando la cabeza, suplicándole que se a devolviera, hasta llorando, y el, lo había echado todo a perder, pobre Pansy cuando por fin se estaba abriendo con el y tratando de contarle todo lo que el no había querido decir por miedo, miedo a la verdad, al enojo de su padre, o no, tal vez tenia miedo a que Pansy SU Pansy se burlara de el, todo era una locura.

Arrugo mas el pergamino, y lo tiro hacia el lago que tenia detrás de el, jurándose a si mismo que lo olvidaría y olvidaría a Pansy junto con todos sus sentimientos, tan solo ahora se limitaría a hablar con ella de cosas triviales y por que no? unas cuantas bromitas, y un Malfoy siempre cumple su palabra, cueste lo que le cueste.

Esto es todo por ahora ya que los hijos de la señorita Parkinson decidieron que leeran su contenido antes de que se vuelva a exponer otra extracción de su diario.

**Que les parecio??? huuu?? va a haber personajes nuevos en esta historia porfavor tratenlos de asimilar =D **


	4. Los Hermanos

**hola bueno aqui sigue el prox capp!! disfrutenloo y si hay una duda me dicenn!!**

**biiee**

La chimenea al final de la oscura habitación, flameaba de forma estética, consolando a unos jóvenes sentados en el sillón de cuero negro. Levemente inclinada hacia delante, la chica era abrazada fuertemente por su hermano, como si temiendo que en algún momento dado esta se fuera a caer.

La observaba en silencio, era el vivido recuerdo físico de madre. Con sus dedos finos acaricio un pómulo de su hermana, no esperaba una respuesta claro esta, pero le hacia sentir que todavía quedaba algo vivido de su madre en ellos.

De nuevo a acaricio su pelo tan suave y brillante como el de su madre aunque sin recortar, su hermana lo tenia largo, lacio y de un negro tan intenso que la hacia ver imponente y sexy, era una característica de su abuela pero también de su madre y ahora se la heredaban a ella. Acaricio su brazo, frío, parecía una muñeca de porcelana solamente que su piel no era blanca sino porcelana broncínea, pareciera que destila calor pero ahora era todo lo contrario.

Suspiró. Que diferente era de su hermana, parecía que habían hecho replicas idénticas de sus padres con ellos.

El era alto, esbelto, su cabello también lacio, rubio, caía ordenadamente sobre su frente, su piel blanca se estiraba con cada respiro que daba, sus ojos azules protegidos por unas pestañas de tamaño perfecto y unas cejas pobladas, veían anhelantes a su hermana menor haciendo que sus finas mejillas se tensaran cuando su hermana sollozaba, sus finos labios estaban unidos en una línea recta que de ves en cuando se torcían hacia su lado izquierdo cuando su hermana con su mano pequeña y frágil la unía a la de el mas grande pero fina para ser un hombre, en forma de consuelo.

Si, definitivamente eran la copia perfecta de sus padres, claro que con alguno que otro cambio, pero nada radical; si iban por la calle la gente podía pensar que eran pareja, pero no hermanos de sangre, solamente aquellos que los conocían sabían verdaderamente que eran.

Al parecer lo único que cambiaba era el carácter, fue al revés, el sacó la inteligencia de su madre, esa terquedad innata, la galantería, esa pesadez para poner atención en clases, su forma de hacer reír a la gente, su tenacidad para enfrentar los problemas solo, la burla hacia los demás, el enojo excesivo, todo eso era como su madre claro que a la forma de un hombre, mientras que su hermana era como su padre, divertida pero fría en sus comentarios, era amigable pero solo con la gente que le convenía y con los que eran de su agrado, una coqueta de envida, aferrada a las buenas amistades, inteligente, dura con los demás, aplicada en sus estudios bueno no tanto pero mas que el si, creativa, sin miedo a muchas cosas, pero claro reflejado hacia una mujer y podía seguir con la lista pero en eso otras cosas ocuparan su mente repentinamente.

Imágenes, como flash, se amontonaban en su mente recordando al instante a el y a su madre en un sinfín de escenas en su vida, curándolo cuando se cayo de su primera escoba de juguete, cuando su madre le dio una galleta de sus favoritas solamente por que lo vio triste, su madre arropándolo cuando venían de jugar en el parque, su madre regañándolo por que se salio sin permiso de la mansión, su madre recordándole que tenia que tener todo listo, su madre feliz de que le llegara la carta de aceptación en Hogwarts, su madre acompañándolo al Callejón Diagon a comprar la lista de materiales para Hogwarts, su madre sonriéndole con los ojos llorosos desde la plataforma del anden 9 y ¾ en su primer día de ir a Hogwarts, su madre sonriendo, su madre llorando, su madre enojándose, su madre haciéndolo reír, su madre saltando, su madre abrazándolo, su madre consolándolo, su madre dándole un beso, su madre bailando, su madre cantando, su madre...muerta.

Dejó escapar una lágrima comprimida, rodando feliz por su mejilla, ya no podía más, en el funeral de su madre no había llorado por que había entrado en estado de shock junto con su hermana, si así es, su hermana y el no podían articular palabra alguna, su vista se enfocaba en todo pero a la ves no veían nada, era estar como en blanco, ahora todo volvía a su mente como una cámara con muchos flash en dirección a su cara… cegándolo.

Algo así pasaba con su hermana, sentía lo mismo, estaban conectados por un hilo invisible que unía su pensar y su dolor, el dolor de perder a un ser amado y mas alguien que te engendró y dió su vida para salvar la tuya. Se sentían tan solos.

Pero faltaban unos cuantos días para entrar de nuevo a Hogwarts, seria de alguna forma, un alivio para su mente, tenían que despejarla un poco, sabían que sus amigos los esperaban con los brazos abiertos llenos de consuelo para ellos. Pero aun así faltaban esas caricias de amor que únicamente su madre les podía brindar.

Su padre, bueno el los visitaba seguido, los quería mucho pues eran sus hijos de su sangre mas no vivía con ellos pues tenia otra familia, lo respetaban si, pero no lo… apreciaban tanto como hubieran querido. Su madre nunca les había contando a ciencia cierta que era lo que en realidad había sucedido con ella y su padre biológico, pero lo que si sabían era que el estaba ayudando en todo lo posible para ayudar a resolver el asesinato de su madre.

Vivian con su padrastro Tony, lo querían mucho, había vivido con ellos prácticamente toda su vida pera ellos era un padre excepcional, pero no era el suyo. Ellos querían saber la verdadera historia, pero cuando su madre se las contaba, en su mirada se reflejaba que recordaba otras cosas pero no las decia, mas bien parecía un cuento de hadas inventado por ella misma en ese mismo momento.

El silencio agrio se hizo presente durante un momento pero fue sustituido por un sollozo de su hermana.

-Quiero leerlo- su voz sonaba fatigada de tanto tener el nudo en la garganta, apretó la mano de su hermana en señal de aprobación dándole momentáneamente un momento para pensarlo mejor. Su hermana asintió respondiendo automáticamente a la pregunta implícita de su hermano en ese apretón.

**Que tal?? ehh .. espero que le hayan entendido =D**

**va a ver muchas otras cosas y mas interesantes =D que mal no?? pobre muchachos**

**que descubriran ahora en el diaro? verdades desastrosas?**

**humm..**

**continuara....**


	5. Primer año en Hogwarts

**Hola como estan? espero que muy bien, bueno aqui les dejo el siguente capitulo espero que les guste muchoo, es uno de los mas largos pero se tiene que explicar detalladamente. jajajaja bueno me boyy y los dejo para que se deleiten con la vida de estos proximos mortifagos!! uu cualquier aclaracion aqui esta su servidora solo mandenme un rw pliss okay biee.**

_-__Quiero leerlo- su voz sonaba fatigada de tanto tener el nudo en la garganta, apretó la mano de su hermana en señal de aprobación dándole un momento para pensarlo mejor. Su hermana asintió respondiendo automáticamente a la pregunta implícita de su hermano en ese apretón._

-¿Enserio quieres hacer esto, Alice?- dijo Daniel, todavía con su mano fuertemente enlazada a la de ella. La voz sonó aguda, pues el nudo en la garganta lo había dejado casi sin habla.

-Si- Tan solo una palabra, lo que hacia que tomaras una decisión radical, incluso para salvar tu propia vida, para tomar una decisión ya sea pequeña o grande, fuerte o débil, una pequeña palabra podía significar tantas cosas, como en ese momento.

Sabían de antemano que todas las cosas que su madre había hecho en su infancia serian un gran golpe a todas sus formas de pensar hacia ella, sabían que si abrían ese libro y lo empezaban a leer, ya no se podía cerrar, sabían también que su madre les había guardado tantos secretos que ahora en su cruda realidad saldrían a relucir y no seria todo color de rosa.

Alice tomo con cuidado el grueso libro forrado de cuero negro con pequeñas flores plata grabadas en la esquina izquierda… _Pansy _pensó Alice, las había reconocido al instante, esas flores de las cuales su abuelo y su abuela habían tomado el nombre para su madre, hermoso…

Lo abrió en la primera hoja, la cual tenía una dedicatoria muy bonita escrita con una letra impecable y manuscrita.

_De mí _

_Dicen que las mujeres solo lloran _

_cuando quieren fingir hondos pesares;_

_los que tan falsa máxima atesoran;_

_muy torpes deben ser o muy vulgares._

_Si llegara mi llanto hasta la hoja, _

_donde temblando esta la mano mía_

_para poder decirte mis congojas,_

_con lagrimas la carta escribiría._

_M__as si el llanto es tan claro que no pinta_

_y__ hay que usar otra tinta más obscura,_

_l__a negra escogeré por que es la tinta _

_d__onde mas se refleja mi amargura._

_Aunque yo soy para soñar esquiva,_

_s__e que para soñar nací despierta._

_Me eh sentido morir y aun estoy viva;_

_t__engo ansias de vivir y ya estoy muerta._

La dedicatoria terminaba con un borrón, parecía que había derramado una lágrima y por tratarla de borrar mancho la hoja.

Alice respiro fuertemente llenando de aire sus pulmones lo mas que pudo y lo retuvo como si la vida se le fuera en ello; Daniel solo veía en un silencio casi trágico, el diario de su madre en el cual había escrito dejando ahí toda su alma y vida, sabían ya, y ahora lo estaban comprobando que esto no iba a ser nada fácil.

Alice soltó el aire lentamente, cuanto le habían dolido esas palabras, sabía que su madre había dejado la dedicatoria hasta el último día de su adolescencia, el dia en que había sufrido más. Trato de alejar de su mente esas palabras dándole vuelta bruscamente al diario pero se salto los primeros 3 capítulos pues esos ya se había enterado de lo que le había pasado, parecía que su madre había empezado muy entusiasmada esa idea de escribir su vida en su diario, por un momento le pareció fascinante.

Miró a su hermano, deteniéndose momentáneamente para ver sus ojos, podía verlos claros y azules como el mar pero picado, donde las aguas están fuertemente agitadas que pareciera que en algún momento dado iba a explotar, como las tormentas que parecen sunca cesar.

Le recordó a su padre, tan serio y tan elegante como siempre, esa mirada con la que te congelaba, esa sonrisa que te hacia sentir feliz y dichosa, así lo había visto a su hermano, cuando le sonreía, cuando se enojaba con ella, cuando estaba serio, como otras innumerables veces que había estado con el…

Borró esas imágenes de su mente concentrándose únicamente en tratar de acariciarle la mejilla sin temblar y haciéndole saber que ahí estaba ella y que si quería desahogarse, ahí estaba ella, para el, para su hermano.

Y así lo hizo, acarició su mejilla lentamente como queriéndose grabar mentalmente cada una de sus líneas, de sus pómulos, la suavidad de su piel, la tranquilidad que le hacia sentir cuando estaba con ella.

Daniel sonrió, tomó la mano de su hermana y la dejó a un lado, tomó el diario y empezó a leer como cuando su madre de pequeños los acostaba en sus camas y empezaba a contarles un cuento de hadas, duendes, seres mágicos que ellos ya conocían, pero saliendo de la boca de su madre con esa voz cantarina todo parecía nuevo y fantástico.

Alice acomodó su cabeza en las piernas de su hermano y éste la abrazó con su brazo libre.

La miró un segundo y después estando seguro que podía continuar comenzó a leer, carraspeando primero para tratar de aclarase la garganta.

-Estoy tan emocionada!! Hoy por fin tomaré el anden 9 ¾ para ir a mi primer curso en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, y así que para este día tan especial quiero ponerme algo tan hermoso casi como yo – Alice y Daniel sonrieron al mismo tiempo- es un precioso vestido de diseñador, negro sainado con unas preciosas medias blancas y mis zapatos de charol.

Creo que seré, no, boy a ser la mas bonita en el tren y en el colegio ja! Seré envidiada por todas las chicas y deseada por los hombres. Obviamente estaré en esa honrada casa Slytherin, parece que es la más poderosa de las 4, genial, toda mi familia ah estado ahí y estoy 100% de que yo también estaré ahí, si no me desheredan y nooooo!! Bueno me tengo que ir se me hace tarde y mis elfos ya me están esperando luego te cuento más y todos los detalles de la ceremonia, adiós papel sin sentimientos jajaja –

Alice suspiró, que diferente era su madre en aquella época, ahora nada que ver con ella, había sufrido un cambio muy radical en su vida, debió ser duro.

Le dió un apretoncito de manos para que siguiera, quería saber más de su madre, le estaba empezando a caer bien. Daniel asintió y continuó.

-Lo sabía, sabía que iba a entrar en Slytherin ahhh ¡que emocionada estoy!, ahora te platico, en el tren bueno fue genial, al principio me senté sola ya que fui una de las primeras en subir al tren, pero después llegaron mas chicas a mi compartimiento las cuales me cayeron muy bien, una de ellas se llamaba Millicent Bulstrode, es un poco robusta pero tiene lindos ojos, sus padres son dueños de un importante negocio mágico en las afueras de Londres y su madre trabaja en el ministerio, tiene buena posición económica, y es de sangre pura, eso esta muy bien, además me conviene.

La otra se llama Daphne Greengrass, me cayó mejor que la rechoncha de Millicent, esa nada mas está hablando de comida y uiigg!!,, Daphne no, tiene un nivel mas alto en su cerebro para platicar con gente como yo, por ejemplo me chuleo mi vestido y bueno todas las demás se quedaron en la baba con mi vestido, aunque ella también se puso guapa; de seguro iba a quedar en Slytherin por que ella estaba casi tan segura como yo y dos por que también su familia ah estado en Slytherin. También es de una posición económica muy buena incluso mas que Bulstrode, sus padres trabajan para alguien pero ni ella sabe, solo se que tiene una gran herencia con algunos cuantos millones.

Y por ultimo la más… rara de todas, se llama Sandy Slytherin Gaunt, valla nombrecito no crees?, por supuesto ella va a quedar en Slytherin, por que? Pues por que lleva el apellido Slytherin, es descendiente natural de esa familia…wow… pero, es tan extraña, en el tren casi no habló e iba viendo por la ventana sabe en que cosas raras estuviera pensando, pero claro vió mi vestido y tan solo sonrió, desde ahí dije que esta si estaba media luris jajaja, aunque supe que era millonaria con una extensa fortuna y además es muy… tierna jajaja pero me divierte hace muecas raras jajaja.

La selección bueno entramos todos al gran comedor, que por cierto es precioso tienen velas adornando el techo; oía una muchacha de pelo horrible que parecía león asustado que el techo estaba encantado y eso le daba un toque magnifico.

Lo que más me dio tristeza fue ver a Draco y no poder saludarlo según Daphne me estaba viendo, después me atacó con muchas preguntas acerca de el, me hartó y me dolió tantito, todavía no me recupero muy bien de lo que había pasado el verano anterior.

Empezaron a llamar por nombres, no recuerdo quien fue el o la primera pero de todas formas no me interesa, poco después llamaron Harry Potter, no lo podía creer que el niño que vivió lo hubieran mandado a Griffindor, lástima. Después llamaron a Draco y luego a mi, ahí que nervios jajaja ese sombrero me da miedo, pero tras unas palabras de sabiduría me mandó, como yo ya sabía a Slytherin!!.

Después de todo el rollo de la selección y unas palabras de el director dándonos la bienvenida y algunas prevenciones hubo un gran banquete. En la cena hice algunos amigos, OH, OH se me olvidaba Draco se sentó a un lado de mi, al principio me desconfié pero después se me olvidó que estaba enojada y empecé a platicar con el de lo mas a gusto, obviamente todos se dieron cuenta pero se hicieron los ciegos, todos saben que ahí se respeta a Draco Malfoy, incluso los mas grandes, genial no?

Conocí a Blaise Zabinni, es un tipo muy divertido, nos carcajeamos casi en toda la cena junto con Draco, creo que seremos muy amigos. También conocí algunos muchachos de 2° y tercer curso fue muy fácil platicar con ellos, la verdad es que son muy abiertos y divertidísimos, creo que es una característica de los Slytherin.-

La habitación de las chicas era muy amplia y me encantó por cierto en la sala común todo era fantástico, bueno y la habitación es enorme, comparto cuarto con ellas y otras de tercer grado, por cierto con las cuales me llevo de maravilla, una se llama Danahí Jukenny, es golpeadora en el equipo de slytherin en el quidittch y la otra se llama Jannie Hostel, ella es tan amante de la moda como yo, vimos nuestros vestidos comparamos y nos los prestamos aunque a mi me quedan un poco enormes jajaja ni siquiera tengo bubis, bueno no tantas como debería tener una niña de 11 años normalmente, y luego con mi cuerpo que no ayuda mucho en cuanto a formas jajaja de hecho estoy casi plana.

Adiós papel sin sentimientos jajajajaja bueno ni tanto por que tu si me escuchas, y ya saben muggles!! A la próxima recuerden su primer día de escuela =D

Daniel cerró el diario incapaz de leer lo que seguía, su hermana se había quedado dormida, nunca esperó que fuese a pasar eso pero la conmocion y las divertidas palabras de su madre en ese diario la consolaron e hicieron que se transportara a un sueño profundo.

Sonó el timbre de la mansión sacando de sus pensamientos a Daniel, al instante un elfo llegó.

-Señorito Daniel, su padre ah llegado- el elfo espero en la esquina del salón esperando una orden de su amo, nervioso.

-Hazlo pasar, llévalo a mi despacho, enseguida boy- dijo Daniel poniéndose en pie. – Si amo – el elfo hizo una reverencia y desapareció con un crack!

Daniel llegó a su despacho, no sin antes tomar aire y poner su mejor cara de póker, ahora su padre estaba ahí y de seguro venia a hacer preguntas sin sentido. Con cuidado abrió la puerta y se interno en el. El despacho como siempre estaba medio aluzado tan solo con una chimenea y la luz del ventanal izquierdo por donde se filtraba la luz de la luna. Su padre se hallaba sentado en el sillón más cómodo de los 3 que había ahí alrededor de una pequeña mesa de cristal tallado con finas figurillas de ajedrez.

.-

-Hola padre- Daniel pasó a su lado sentándose enfrente de el.

-y tu hermana?- Daniel lo miró por un momento y después sin responderle se levantó y se dirigió al pequeño bar situado en una esquina sirviéndose un poco de cerveza de mantequilla.

-Está dormida, ¿quieres?- contestó sin mirarlo para después alzar la botella en forma de ofrecimiento.

- Te aceptaría un poco de whisky- Se recargó en el asiento mientras veía como su hijo le servía en una copa de vidrio. Regresó a su asiento y le dio la copa. – Gracias- la tomó y bebió un sorbo.

- Y… a que se debe tu visita?- se llevó la copa a su boca bebiendo un poco pero sin dejar de mirar a su padre.

-Bueno… no puedo visitar a mis hijos? Y mas ahora con esto?- Miró a Daniel tan profundamente que el aludido sintió miedo ante esas preguntas mas no contestó, así que su padre Gerad Grindelwald continuó. –Se que no eh… llevado las cosas como se debería y por eso quiero aclarar algunos puntos acerca de…esto.

Daniel tomó aire y bebió de nuevo, que difícil era esto, bien hubiera querido que no se presentara jamás en su vida, pero sabia que sin el, su padre, no hubiera existido y estaba tan agradecido por eso, de nuevo lo miró el era la copia de su padre y siempre lo sería. Volvió a suspirar pero no dijo nada, sino que se limitó a recargarse en el sillón de cuero negro, esperando algo de el, como siempre.

**Hola qe tal eh? les gustpo bueno pueden dejar sus rr!! jaja**

**¿que le dirá su padre a daniel?**

**¿que mas esconde el diario?**

**¿podrá Daniel dejar a un lado el odio a su padre y poder escucharlo?**

**que pasaraaaa????**

**uuu**

**Continuara...**


	6. Primera parte de la verdad

_Daniel tomó aire y bebió de nuevo, que difícil era esto, bien hubiera querido que no se presentara jamás en su vida, pero sabia que sin el, su padre, no hubiera existido y estaba tan agradecido por eso, de nuevo lo miró el era la copia de su padre y siempre lo sería. Volvió a suspirar pero no dijo nada, sino que se limitó a recargarse en el sillón de cuero negro, esperando algo de el, como siempre._

-Y bien, que quieres decirme?- Daniel lo dijo con tanto esfuerzo que un gruñido escapó de su boca al terminar la pregunta. Gerad lo notó pero continuó.

-Daniel, esto que te boy a decirr es muy imporrtante, quierro que… trrates de asimilarlo, de acuerrdo?- Gerad fijó sus ojos en los de su hijo provocándole cierta incomodidad.

Daniel, no dijo nada, solo tomó un trago mas de cerveza eh hizo un ademán para que continuara con su relato, o lo que fuese a decirle como siempre y luego tomaría sus cosas, se despediría de Alice con un fuerte abrazo y un cariñoso beso a modo de despedida y tratando de hacer lo mismo con el, aunque lo único que lograse sería una mirada furtiva y una sonrisa que mas bien parecía una mueca torcida.

Gerad fijó su vista en algún punto del amplio despacho, recordando momentos en si vida muy dolorosos que seguían siendo una parte escondida en su vida a la vista de las personas curiosas, pero cuando estaba solo o en algún momento de reflexión venían como rayos azotándolo con furia sobre su corazón, dejándole cada vez mas débil, aunque por fuera mostrase esa mascara muy al estilo slytherin.

-Fue un año muy rrarro, muy…complicado.- Dijo tomando aire en la ultima palabra. –Estaba con…Pansy aquí en su mansión sentados justamente en este sofá- resopló y miró el sofá- acababa de llegarr de un día muy pesado en el ministerrio, y ella erra mi consuelo, con quien platicaba sin temorr, escuchándome atentamente, haciendo uno que otrro comentarrio, la tenia abrrazada porr los hombrros pues hacia frrío, estaba recarrgada en mi pecho totalmente concentrrada en lo que le platicaba mientrras con gestos disimulados acarriciaba su enorrme panza…- miró a Daniel- …erra Alice- Daniel sintió como un nudo se formaba lentamente en su estómago haciéndolo estremecerse, entonces el ya había nacido y supo que no dejó a su madre desde muy temprano sola.

-Ya erra muy tarrde y yo no querría irrme de ahí, perro una esposa y una herrmosa hija me esperraban para dormirr, perro tenía tanto sueño que me empecé a quedarr dorrmido perrdiendo la noción del tiempo, ya le inventarría una escusa a Karrenina mañana cuando llegarra a la mansión, inconscientemente me quedé dorrmido. –Daniel lo miraba compungidamente tan siquiera se habia dado cuenta de algo: si la quería.

Gerad miró de nuevo por el ventanal como si le doliera recordar todas esas cosas, pero se armó de valor y continuó.

- Me desperrté de repente, confundido, había soñado que si me iba a mi mansión y verrme ahí en esa habitación tan diferrente a la mía me hizo confundirrme más, mirré a mi alrrededorr, estaba en una habitación color plata adorrnada exquisitamente con muebles de alta calidad. Mis músculos se engarrotarron, definitivamente esa no era mi habitación, debía serr la de Pansy. Palpé la cama erra cómoda, después enfoqué mi vista a las mantas de seda negrra envolviéndome y una almohada blanca debajo de mi cabeza, me rrevolví el pelo como costumbre y mirre hacia mi lado izquierrdo: ya no estaba. Me levanté y me estirré, sentí un pequeño perro agrradable dolorr en cada unos de ellos haciéndome sentirr de nuevo bien.

- Pansy?- la llamé, no me rrespondió, me encogí de hombros y abrrí las cortinas de la elegante habitación y parra mi sorprresa aún erra de noche. Me dí la vuelta quedando frrente a la cama, que enorrme erra, fácilmente cabían 5 perrsonas ahí, pero clarro familias como Parrkinson se podían dar esos lujos al igual que yo. Me estirré un poco más perro lo oí, un llanto. Mis cejas se juntarron hasta formarr una línea, salí de la habitación lo oí de nuevo y grracias a mi agudo oído llegué hasta la biblioteca familiar, con mucho silencio abrrí la grran puerrta de roble tan solo unos centímetrros parra poderr obserrvarr… y ahí estaba.-

Miró a Daniel y este solo se encogió mas en su asiento tratando de imaginar la imagen de su madre acunándolo en sus brazos, sonrió por dentro.

-Te tenia en brrazos, ahorra comprrendía, tu erras el que llorraba, la obserrvé con ese camisón corrto, arriba de sus rodillas enseñando sus pierrnas largas y torrneadas, mirré de nuevo su carra se podía notar como alrrededor de sus ojos se forrmaba una sombrra de cansancio, perro no dejaba que se arruinara su perrfecta sonrrisa radiante, haciéndote mimos y dándote tu biberrón como ella me había enseñado, se rreía de ves en cuando ante tus sonrrisas y risas o sus finas cejas unidas en prreocupación cuando empezabas a llorrarr. Te mirré, ese cabello lizo, castaño clarro, tus perrfectas pestañas, tu narriz un tanto redondeada y tus mejillas teñídas de un rubor intenso, perro tus ojos no se igualaban azules, los fijabas en ella con tanta intensidad que pareciera que se te iba la vida en ella, levantabas tu pequeñita mano hacia su mejilla, casi como un consuelo, y eso, ahí fue donde estallé.

Cerré la puerrta estrrepitosamente y me fui casi corriendo escaleras arriba, llegue a la habitación y antrranqué la puerrta. Me dolía la cabeza las imágenes de mi madre arremetian contrra mi cabeza querriendome desgarrar porr dentro, y una imagen se coló en mi mente como el viento, su herrmoso cabello dorrado brrillaba a la luz del sol bajo el viejo roble de la mansión me tenia en sus piernas igual que Pansy jugando conmigo mientras mi padrre nos mirraba desde la banca contrraria, me bajé de las pierrnas de mi madrre parra recibir a mi herrmana Audrrey que corria hacia nosotros con su nueva escoba, la obserrvé marravillado, esa fue la primera vez que me iba subirr a una.

Mi madrre rió estrrpitozamente cuando abrracé la escoba y no a mi herrmana. Mi padrre sonrrió y me subió a la parrte trasera de la escoba con mi herrmana, la tomé de la cintura contentisimo y mi padrre dio la orrden de despegarr a mi herrmana, los obserrve desde arriba, mi madrre sonrreia feliz y mi padrre nos mirraba orrgulloso… recorrdaba sus palabras " quiero que algún día llegues a serr el mejorr jugadorr Búlgarro de toda Inglaterra…"-

Fijó más sus ojos en el infinito y tomando un gran sorbo de whisky continuó.- Volviamos con una sonrrisa radiante de mi prrimerr vuelo, querria contarrle a mis padres que con la ayuda de Audrrey habia podido levantarrme del suelo sin dificultad alguna y habia podido avanzarr un metrro, perro mi sonrrisa se borró cuando a lo lejos devisé a mi madrre sin su herrmosa sonrrisa, tirrada en la tierra del jarrdín, mientrras que alguien encapuchado la sostenia sin delicadeza algúna del cabello.

Mi herrmana se bajó de la escoba casi cayendose grritandome que me quedarra ahí, que no me movierra, pero no la escuchaba, mi madrre movía los labios en mi dirrección y mi padrre yacía a los pies del mas grrande encapuchado.

Entonces vi como el que le seguia apuntaba a mi madrre directamente a la cabeza, me quedé estatico y después lo ultimo que vi fue su sonrrisa parra mi, esa sonrrisa con la que se despedía de mi cada noche, esa sonrrisa con la que me trranquilizaba, y luego un chorro de luz verrde fue dirrecto a su corrazón haciendo que su herrmosa sonrrisa se desvaneciera cayendo tambien a los pies de ese señorr… estaba muerrta.

Los 3 encapuchados nos divisaron y se fueron, desaparrecierón con su emblema en una prefecta y currsiva "_B"_. Me arrodille y pude verr como mi herrmana llorraba desconsoladamente a una distancia considerrable de mi…los habian asesinado y yo prrecencié la muerrte de mi madrre. Desde ese momento mi mente se unió tanto a mis pensamientos que solo podía verr aquel emplema y jeré algún día pagarr con la misma moneda-

Tomé airre, me estaba faltando, mi boca se secó de inmediato y la puerrta se abrrió estrrpitodsamente, vi a Pansy diciendome algo, perro ya no la podía escucharr solo veia que grritaba y hacia ademanes exagerradamente y… me desmayé.-

Tomó otro trago a su whisky pero ya casi se lo terminaba asi que se levantó y se sirvió más para contar lo que faltaba y tenia que saber su hijo. Daniel, sin embargo estaba en el sillón en una posición tan tensa que había empezado a sudar frío; jamás se imaginó que su padre hubiera que tenido pasar por una situación como esa, si el hubiera estado en esa situación no sabria como reaccionar, la verdad es que lo había dejado tan… pasmado que en casi todo el relato se hubiera siquiera acordado de respirar, asi mismo respiró con ganas destensando sus músculos y acomodándose mejor en el sillón para seguir tratando de escuchar aquél relato, que bueno que su hermana estaba dormida sino le hubiera dado un shock ante eso. Se aflojó la corbata y se desabotonó la camisa que traía puesta, aun no entendía muy bien que había tenido de significancia para que los dejara, para que _la_ dejara, sola.


	7. Segunda parte de la verdad

_Se aflojó la corbata y se desabotonó la camisa que traía puesta, aun no entendía muy bien que había tenido de significancia para que los dejara, para que la dejara, sola._

-Cuando desperrte estaba en la misma cama de la cual me habia parrado esa tarrde, me volteé y vi a Pansy durrmiendo trranquilamente. Trraté de levantarme sin desperrtarla perro lo notó a si que tambien se levantó. No me mirró o me dijo, algo simplemente me dio la espalda y se quedó callada cosa que no erra costumbrre en tu madrre asi que le prregunté que erra lo que le pasaba…

**-Estas bien?- Gerad le preguntó a la muchacha que le estaba dando la espalda a dos metros de distancia. Una Pansy confusa se levanta de la cama de un salto y rodea****ba la cama hasta quedar enfrente de el.**

**-Ger, dime una cosa si y quiero que me contestes con absoluta sinceridad- Pansy se puso con los brazos en jarra. - ¡¿Que demonios has estado haciendo estos días?!- Pansy fusiosa empiezó a golpear estrepitosamente con el pie el suelo.**

**-¿A que te refieres?- Gerad la miró aun mas confundido, por que rayos le estaba diciendo todo aquello, a que se debía todo eso?**

**-¡¿****Por que te están dando estos ataques…o como quieras llamarles no se?!- Pansy se tocó la cabeza, desesperada. Gerad bajó la cabeza.**

**- No se… bueno…como te explico?- Levantó la mirada, su expresión denotaba preocupación.**

**- Es importante que nos digas, porfavor… tienes 3 hijos y… y…-se apartó unos cuantos pasos y comienzó a sollozar.**

**-… Es que…es algo muy…extrraño…rarro- toma aire- bueno es…hay…hay otrro Gerad… dentro…dentrro de mi – la mira preocupado- ves, te dije que erra rarro…**

-Espera, había otro tu, dentro de ti?- Daniel lo miraba asombrado- Si, y fue precisamente porr eso que me alejé de ustedes- Fijó su vista en la mesa y Daniel no pudo descifrar lo que sentia su padre en esos momentos.

**-**** ¡¿Qué?!- Pansy lo miraba como si de un loco se tratara. Simplemente no lo podía creer.**

**-Eso…mismo.- Gerad no encontraba otra forma de explicárselo. Simplemente había pasado, y no sabia nada, ni por que ni cuando. Se sentía terrible.**

**-Entonces…tiene sentido…- susurra para ella- Entonces está relacionado con el, si Sandy tiene razón entonces…- Empieza a caminar por la habitación desesperadamente.**

**-¿Qué?.. ¿De que rayos hablas?- Gerad la miraba mas que confundido, ahora el la mira como a una loca.**

**- Si, lo siento, mira sin rodeos, hoy vino Sandy cuando estas incontente para ver como estabas y pues empezamos a platicar -Gerad asiente aun confundido- y me dijo que antenoche tu y Dana discutieron muy fuerte y que casi la matas, y me dijo también que te dió otro ataque y lo mas extraño fue que ahora tú le dijiste que te llamara Grindelwald y que nunca más te llamara Gerad.-**

**- ¿Yo?- la miró**** extrañado y confundido, ahora si no entendía nada.**

**-Según creemos no eres tu, bueno si, pero solo tu cuerpo y alguien más se apodera de ti, ósea de tu mente, como con los licántropos, ¿te acuerdas cuando los estudiamos en Hogwarts? **

**-Gerad asiente lentamente todavía confundido mientras Pansy se vuelve a sentar en la cama- que cuando se transformaban con la luna llena se olvidaban de quienes eran y hasta podían matar a su mejor amigo y no median las consecuencias de sus actos, creo que algo así te pasa, pero en vez de que un licántropo se apodere de ti, se apodera un humano y creo que es de tu familia por que eres un descendiente puro de los Grindelwald y pidió que te llamáramos **_**así-**_

**-Perro… ¡¿Qué hago?!... Si vuelve a pasarr Dani y Rose correrran peligrro… y tal vez hasta ustedes… también- se deja caer en la cama pesadamente -¡¿Qué boy a hacerr?!- se toca la cabeza- ¡¿que boy a hacer?!- Pansy se acerca a el y empieza a masajear sus sienes.**

**-Yo… no… no lo se, sabemos defendernos Gerad, te podremos detener, no te preocupes, mejor relájate un rato, has tenido un dia muy pesado, ya verás que todo se va a arreglar- Pansy continuó dándole masajes, pero en su interior sabia que no podrían con el, si Dana no había tenido tiempo suficiente para poder defenderse y eso que éra una de las hábiles de las mortífagas que sería de las demás. No quiso ni pensarlo.**

**Gerad por su parte tenía una vaga idea de quien se estaba poseyendo de su cuerpo, pero no estaba completamente seguro ya que la mayoría de sus antepasados ambicionaba el poder sobre el mundo mágico de una manera enfermiza, pero de entre todos ellos había uno que éra el que quería un poder absoluto en sus manos casi como el mismo Voldemort, que se atrevió a partir su alma en pedazos, en horrocruxes, solo por si se moría una vez revivir de nuevo y empezar lo que habia dejado sin terminar tiempo antes****, lo que ahora Voldemort estaba haciendo, y ser el mago mas poderoso de todo el mundo mágico, Gallert Grindelwald, y por eso lo de usar su apellido, sabía que en sus tiempos le gustaba que lo llamasen así y quería que lo llamasen asi… empezó a recordar como se encontró el último horrocrux de su bisabuelo…**

**-¡Ay!- Pansy se empieza a tocar la panza, una punzada empezó a recorrer su abdomen bajo hasta su pecho, ardía, sentía como si le estubieran arrancando a su bebe desde dentro, sentía como si se estuviera desgarrando.**

**- ¿Que pasa?- El grito de Pansy sacó de sus pensamientos a Gerad de inmediato, ¿por que había gritado así?, ¿que le estaba pasando?**

**-me… me duele la… panza… ¡ay!- el dolor que sentía éra tan agudo que le estaba cortando la respiración, su bebe, estaba mal, algo le pasaba, queíra gritar, pero no podía el dolor no le permitía que gritara o hablara ni siquiera le permitía moverse.**

**-¡Pansy! Mírame- la había tomado de la cabeza tratando de que lo mirara –Trata de calmarte, tranquila… acuéstate- Con cuidado la fue acostando en la cama, se estaba poniendo pálida a causa del dolor estaba empezando a sudar frío no tardaría en empezar a convulsionar.**

**-Háblale… ¡AY!- ahora si, no podía sostenerse, la panza cada vez le ardía mas.**

**-qui… quieres… que te… lleve a..- se tocaba la cabeza, ahora a el le ardía la cabeza, sentía que en cualquier minuto le estallaría en mil pedazos, trató de tomar aire para poder seguir y no preocupar mas a Pansy- … sa… san… mugo?- Pero era imposible, trató de ponerse en pie, pero sus piernas le fallaron cayendo directamente en el suelo.**

_**.**_


	8. El otro

**Este es el capitulo 8, disfrutenlo.**

**Capitulo 8.**

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, agitado. Hacía mucho que no recordaba eso, miró a Daniel, no quería contarle lo que seguía lo iba a odiar mas pero tenia que hacerlo. No podía. Se limpió el sudor de la frente con la manga de su camisa y se aflojó más la corbata. Un trago bien cargado de Wiki no le haría daño, así que sorbió otro poco.

Daniel estaba estupefacto, pero sabia que eso era solo el principio de la historia. ¿Qué era lo que les había pasado? Esa pregunta se fue haciendo un eco cada vez mas intenso en su cabeza. Hasta que no pudo más.

-¿Que pasó después Grindelwald?- Daniel quería saber la verdad, toda y cada una de la verdad, y si para ello tenia que usar el veritaserum con su padre, lo haría.

_Grindelwald…_

_Grindelwald…_

_Grindelwald…_

Su apellido resonó en su cabeza como un taladro pues sabía que no, iba a poder con todo aquello. Miró el escritorio del salón y sonrío.

Fue una mueca horrible, llena de crueldad y malicia, como hacia varios años que ya no sentía el hacer eso. Empezó a sentir cierta picazón en los ojos pero no le dio importancia, y cuando habló su voz no fue exactamente la misma…

**Una risa macabra resonó en los oídos de Pansy las lagrimas causadas por el dolor no le permitían ver claramente, pero sabia que algo malo estaba pasándole a Gerad. Trató de no chillar por el dolor pero era casi insoportable sentía que se estaba quemando internamente con cuchillos partiéndole el vientre. Gritó con más fuerza pues el dolor se incrementaba a cada minuto que pasaba, estaba empezando a sudar frío.**

**-NO! NOO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY!! – se estrujaba la panza con tanta vehemencia tratando de amortiguar el dolor en vano. **

**El sonido de un vidrio roto retumbó en la estancia, son la poca fuerza que era capaz de mantener volvió su cabeza las lagrimas salian de sus ojos, se sentia tan debil y que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar del dolor. Pero…**

**Gerad.. Gerad.. donde esta? Su mente trataba de esforzarse por poder adivinar donde estaba Gerad, pero un grito estrepitoso mezclado con gruñidos y risas diabolicas, le hicieron sacar todas sus fuerzas para poder bajar del sillon y tratar de hablarle… pero el dolor… no podía, su mente estaba gritandole que encontrara su varita, estaba en la mesita de noche ella la vio, pero el dolor, no la dejaba pensar hasta que, empezó a disminuir… lentamente y cuando puedo abrir los ojos divisó a Gerad como si nada hubiera pasado.. suspiró con alivio, creia que todo había sido una pesadilla.**

**Miró hacia arriba y sonrió aliviada,**

**-Gerad, ayúdame por favor a levantarme- Pansy notó su voz cansada, apenas podía pronunciar las palabras completas, ¿Por qué? ¿no había sido solo una pesadilla?**

**Al no sentir la mano de Gerad, abrió nuevamente los ojos y para su sorpresa Gerad tenia una mueca extrañamente macabra y burlona, haciendo resaltarle aún mas sus ojos azule, los cuales la miraban escépticos.**

**-¿Gerad?- parecía en su mundo, trató de levantarse ella misma, pero sus manos temblorosas apenas podían sostenerla.**

**Cuando por fin pudo medio levantarse apoyándose dificultosamente en el sofá y respirando entrecortadamente miró a Gerad molesta, que se creia este..**

**-No soy Gerad, jajaja que rrápido fue rregresarr- una mueca tan macabra y burlona enmarcaba las antes coquetas facciones del joven, Pansy estaba confundida y muy sorprendida, ¿Pero qué rayos estaba diciendo?...**

**-¿Tu quien erres?- preguntó Grindelwald, mirándola con demasiada superioridad e hipocresía. No lo podía creer, ¿estaba soñando de nuevo o es que Gerad estaba drogado?. Pansy soltó un bufido sumamente molesto y audible y solo pudo preguntar**

**-¿Qué? ¿Acaso tu..?- lanzó otro bufido y se tocó la panza de nuevo le estaba volviendo el dolor- Soy Pansy Parkinson, ¡Merlín! – El dolor se incrementaba con mas fuerza de nuevo haciendo que su espalda se doblara como una U. –¡no te quedes ahí parado como estúpido, ayuda..me!- ¡¿que fregados era lo que le pasaba a Gerad?¡ el dolor no la dejaba pensar con claridad. Quería gritar pero no podía, y al ver a Gerad ahí parado, sus esperanzas de vida eran mínimas, estaba al borde del colapso.**

**-¿Porr que harria eso?- Le lanzó una mirada cargada de asco sacudiéndose el saco. -¡¿Dónde esta BLACK?¡- un gruñido ronco salió desde el fondo de la garganta de Gerad, Pansy no sabia por que se estaba comportando de esa manera y el maldito dolor no la dejaba pensar con claridad, hasta que escuchó la pregunta casi como un suspiro, simplemente no lo podía creer, Gerad se había vuelto loco.**

**-¡CONTESTAME¡- su mente analizaba la situación lo más rápido posible pero no aprecia haber hecho un buen trabajo. **

**Black... Black... Black... su mente se estaba apagando ya no podía concentrarse solo repetía una y otra vez en el interior de su mente aquel apellido como si de un disco rayado se tratase, su conocimiento estaba por los suelos, ya no veía con claridad el piso, el dolor la estaba matando… quería dormirse, no podía soportarlo mas hasta que sintió una mano gruesa apretar su cuello, sacándole de golpe el aire que tenia. Inmediatamente abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, y lo vio. **

**Vio sus ojos.**

**Ya no eran los mismos ojos azules que ella quería tanto, no, no eran, se habían ido, en su lugar un color rojizo los había remplazado y la piel se sentía mas fría que nunca. En cualquier momento moriría, pero entonces una parte de su cerebro reaccionó recordado que SU bebe estaba por nacer y que si ella no estaba viva lo matarían. Con la fuerza que pudo trató de zafarse de las manos de Gerad, o bueno si es que era el, trató de pellizcarlo pero solo logro una cachetada por su parte y un buen golpe en la cabeza contra el piso frío de la lujosa sala.**


End file.
